Call of Duty: Apocalypse Warfare
Call of Duty: Apocalypse Warfare, otherwise known as simply Apocalypse Warfare, is a fictional spin-off installment in the Call of Duty franchise, specifically drawing inspiration from the famed Zombies mode. It combines several aspects and events from existing Call of Duty timelines and creates its own alternate reality. Core gameplay stays true to the original Zombies mode and includes up to four players surviving in enclosed maps and fighting against endless waves of zombies and numerous other enemies. Due to the nature of the game's story, it is seen as a spiritual successor and ultimate ending to the Modern Warfare timeline. It tells of an alternate future after the events of Modern Warfare 3. Apocalypse Warfare was developed by Eternal Studios and published by Activision. It was released in 2018 for PC (via Battle.net), Xbox One, and PS4. A Nintendo Switch port was rumored to be in the works. However, an official statement via Eternal Studios' Twitter account and website confirmed that the port was not being planned. Story Prologue The death of Vladimir Makarov meant the start of a new era and the end of an old. The Inner Circle was stopped dead in its tracks thanks to the death of its beloved leader. That's what John Price thought at least. Months of hunting down the remaining Inner Circle members and facilities, Price discovered that Makarov had another pet project, a series of hidden scientific experiments and innovations in a secret testing facility buried deep in Russia -- codenamed Project Desolation. After some looking into, the TF141 put together an operation to find and raid this final facility. Through information they recovered from previous Inner Circle facility, the 141 connected the information and located this final facility where Project Desolation allegedly was. Price and the 141's operation starts off stealthy, but their cover is quickly blown and the soldiers find themselves fighting through several levels inside. The Inner Circle's last stand is not light. The 141 suffers many losses, but ultimately manages to fight through to the control rooms and primary labs. The soldiers quickly found what Project Desolation was. Using some modified strands of what was known as "Element 115," Makarov planned to insert the finished chemicals into the facility's missiles. Additionally, when Project Desolation finished, the missiles would be fired and had set targets to various countries and cities across the globe. Anyone who wasn't killed in the initial blasts were to absorb the modified 115 chemicals in the missiles, rendering them into mindless and feral ghouls. Unfortunately, Makarov planned for a facility raid long before he died and the TF141 walked into an elegant trap. Makarov's pre-recorded message plays across all screens after the TF141 springs the trap. The doors of the facility seal shut and the team is trapped in there. As they are unable to find a way out, Price realizes how late they are when the facility proceeds to fire all missiles to their specified targets. Meanwhile, the facility sets itself to destruct due to the sprung trap. Price and the others fail to stop Project Desolation's unraveling and meet a fiery end whilst trapped in the facility. Present Day Five years pass after the world's destruction from Project Desolation. Though the missiles were indeed dangerous and carried modified 115 chemical agents, the land was not completely unlivable for most of that time. There were several pockets where the chemical agents did not reach and because of Project Desolation's early launch, it was certainly flawed. Few amounts of people in highly populated areas survived the attacks. They sought the underground and in shelter to avoid the bombings and the chemical agent. Eventually the chemical agent dissipated enough so that above ground was livable. As time passed, the living condition became better, but the humans were worried about the mutated beings, the former humans who had taken in too much modified 115 and became zombies. It was a tragic move from underground to above ground at first. Zombies began taking captives left and right, but humanity eventually began to fight back. Fortresses, weapons, effective scavenging, and innovation all played vital roles in survival. Although it suffered great losses in the aftermath of Project Desolation, humanity continues to live on in little pockets around the world through great trauma and suffering. Events of Apocalypse Warfare During the events of Apocalypse Warfare, some form of civilization has started to blossom in New York City, a former major city. Despite being left in ruins, it is still a major hub for human contact despite the enormous number of zombie residents as well. The human population has grown so much that two factions have started to form. Despite the zombie epidemic clearly consuming most of the city, the two factions still find the time to feud and wrestle one another over territory in the New York area. Ranger Crew is one of two factions in Apocalypse Warfare. Led by a fierce and hardened man known as Thomas Thorn, otherwise known by alias of Odin, Ranger Crew is a ruthless gang of scavengers and fighters only. They do not care so much about rebuilding as they do having a good time and ruling the new destroyed city. Ranger Crew members follow a strict code within their own group, but have free reign over what they can do outside their walls, to the zombies and to anyone else that gets in their way. The Order is one of two factions in Apocalypse Warfare. The Order cares about rebuilding a sustainable human civilization in New York City. They do what it takes to make that happen, even if it means doing the wrong thing sometimes. They constant fight over territory and supplies with Ranger Crew, and as a result, the two factions are not always on good terms. The Order consists of every day citizens, scavengers, fighters, and a broad mix of people with various skills. In addition to rebuilding human civilization, The Order utilizes some of its resources to research what is causing ordinary people to turn into zombies and if there's a possible cure. Gameplay Core gameplay of Apocalypse Warfare is four-player cooperative survival in enclosed maps fighting off endless waves of zombies and other enemies. Characters Playable Characters *'Ajay Walker' - A former US Marine and NYC fireman. *'David Velasquez' - A former business analyst. *'Tanner Koda' - A former car mechanic and shop owner. *'Kieran Tse' - A former graduate school student. Recurring Characters *'Aubrey Kriegler' - Current Leader / Head of The Order. *'Lukas Marshall' - Director of Operations at The Order. *'Raina Knightley' - Director of Science at The Order. *'Thomas "Odin" Thorne' - Leader of Ranger Crew. *'Ryan "Killswitch" Ridley' - Second-in-command of Ranger Crew. Maps The Prologue consists of only one map. However, it is the only map in the game that is not like the others. Due to the plot of the prologue, it is instead played as a typical Call of Duty mission rather than an enclosed survival. The Epilogue does not actually pertain to the story of the game, but rather, contains fun, one-off maps that reference to older creations by the author under different usernames. Weapons Knightley's Workbench Knightley's Workbench, or simply known as the Workbench, is a feature of every map in Apocalypse Warfare, combining several game features of the canon Call of Duty Zombies games. Most notably, it is where players can purchase Perks and Perk items to survive longer and also upgrade their weapons, the Apocalypse Warfare equivalent to the Pack-a-Punch Machine. In addition to providing weapon upgrading and the place to purchase Perk items, Knightley's Workbench offers players the ability to purchase ammunition. As Max Ammo power-ups are not always available, some players may choose to purchase ammunition for weapons they want to keep if they like their weapons. The rate of ammunition differs from weapon and / or weapon type. Ammunition for a Wonder Weapon like Knightley's Ray Gun, for example, will cost more than ammunition for a sidearm or an assault rifle. Players can choose to purchase full ammunition or by the magazine. Upgrading Perks and Perk Items Perks make a return in Apocalypse Warfare. Perks are gained by purchasing and consuming or using specific items. Perk effects are active on a player forever until the player is downed. Usable items are seen being equipped from the player's point of view, but the character model is in no way affected physically. Power-Ups Category:Btal72 Category:Call of Duty: Apocalypse Warfare Category:Non-Canon Category:Video Games